Sonic
Sonic's first appearance in video games was in the racing game Rad Mobile. Sonic's first major appearance was in the platform game Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, which also introduced his nemesis Dr. Robotnik. His two-tailed fox friend Tails joined him in the game's 1992 sequel, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which also features Metal Sonic. Sonic's robotic doppelgänger. Sonic CD, released in 1993, introduced Sonic's self-appointed girlfriend Amy Rose as Sonic traveled through time to ensure a good future for the world. Sonic 3 and its direct sequel Sonic & Knuckles, both released in 1994, saw Sonic and Tails battle Robotnik again, with the additional threat of Knuckles, tricked by Robotnik into thinking Sonic was a threat to his home. Other two-dimensional platformers starring Sonic include Sonic Chaos (1993), Sonic Triple Trouble (1994), Sonic Blast (1996), Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure (1999), Sonic Advance (2001), Sonic Advance 2 (2002), Sonic Advance 3 (2004), Sonic Rush (2005), Sonic Rush Adventure (2007), and Sonic Colors(DS) (2010). Sonic Adventure (1999) was Sonic Team's return to the character for a major game. It featured Sonic returning from vacation to find the city of Station Square under attack by a new, very powerful foe named Chaos, under the control of Dr. Robotnik (now more commonly known as Dr. Eggman). It was also the first Sonic game to feature a complete voice-over.[citation needed] Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) placed Sonic on-the-run from the military (G.U.N.) after being mistaken for a new enemy, Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic Heroes (2003) featured Sonic teaming up with Tails and Knuckles, along with other character teams like Team Rose and Chaotix, against the newly rebuilt Metal Sonic, who had betrayed his master with intentions of world domination. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) features Sonic in the city of water, "Soleanna," where he must rescue Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman while trying to avoid a new threat to his own life, Silver the Hedgehog. He is the only playable character in Sonic Unleashed (2008), in which he unwillingly gains a new personality, "Sonic the Werehog," the result of Sonic being fused with Dark Gaia's power. He gains strength and flexibility in exchange for his speed, and new friends including a strange creature named Chip who helps him along the way. Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) features Sonic in a story book world of the "Arabian Nights". A Nintendo Power cover scan was released spoiling a new Sonic game titled Sonic and the Black Knight.[citation needed] Soon after, Sega confirmed that Sonic and the Black Knight was real and that it would be the second title in the Sonic Storybook series. Sonic has also been featured in other games of many genres other than 2D and 3D platform games. The first of these was a pinball game, Sonic Spinball (1993), which expanded upon the pinball sequences in the first three platform games. Then, more spin-offs appeared: Sonic Labyrinth (1995), the racing games Sonic Drift (1994), Sonic Drift 2 (1995), Sonic R (1996), Sonic Riders (2006), Sonic Rivals (2006), Sonic Rivals 2 (2007), and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008), the fighting games Sonic the Fighters (1996), Sonic Battle (2003), the mobile game Sonic Jump (2005) and has made a guest appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008). Sonic is the first playable character in his first role-playing video game, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008). In 2010, Sonic the Hedgehog stars in a new episodic video game called Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Sonic and Super Sonic are the only playable characters in Episode 1. Sonic is also the star in Sonic Colors, in which Eggman tries to harness the energy of alien beings known as "Wisps" for a mind-control beam. The Wii version is 3-D, but the DS version is all side-scrolling. Video games such as Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (1993), Knuckles' Chaotix (1995), Tails' Skypatrol (1995), Tails Adventure (1995), and Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) starred supporting characters of the Sonic series, although Sonic himself cameos in most of these titles. He appeared in the crossover game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as a Speed-type and also appears in its sequel Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as the fastest character. In the Adventure Mode (DS Version only), he is one of the two starting protagonists and partners with his former rival and friend, Mario, to stop their arch nemeses, Bowser and Dr. Eggman from ruining the Olympic Winter Games. In Sonic Free Riders, Sonic is one of the main characters in the story mode and a playable character in normal race mode.Theme songs The Sonic the Hedgehog video games have featured several theme songs for the character. Most are performed by Crush 40, who have also performed many other songs produced for the franchise. *Sonic CD: "Sonic Boom" (US)- Pastiche/ "Sonic - You Can Do Anything" - Keiko Utoku (JPN/EUR) *Sonic Adventure: "It Doesn't Matter" - Crush 40 *Sonic Adventure 2: "It Doesn't Matter" - Crush 40 *Sonic Heroes: "We Can" - Ted Poley, Tony Harnell. This theme is also shared with Tails and Knuckles, considering that this is also the Team Sonic theme. *Sonic '06: "His World" - Zebrahead. This theme also serves as the theme to the entire game and the final boss theme against Solaris' second form as an orchestral, instrumental theme. Other remixes of this theme were done by Crush 40 and Bentley Jones. *Sonic and the Secret Rings: "Seven Rings In Hand" - Steve Conte. This theme is also played during the final battle of the game with Darkspine Sonic (A dark form of Super Sonic with seven world rings) Vs. Alf Laya Wa Laya (seven world rings transformation of Erazor Djinn) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: "Live and Learn" - Crush 40. This track played when Sonic was first announced for the game. *Sonic Unleashed: "Endless Possibility" - Bowling For Soup. This theme also serves as the final boss theme (Perfect Dark Gaia) as an orchestral, instrumental theme. *Sonic and the Black Knight: "Knight of the Wind" - Crush 40. This theme also plays during the credits of the game's first ending. *Sonic Colors/Colours : "Reach for the Stars" - Cash Cash. This theme also serves as the final boss theme in the Terminal Velocity Zone as an orchestral, instrumental theme. *According to various official materials from Sega, Sonic is described as a character who is "like the wind":25 a drifter who lives as he wants,26 and makes life a series of events and adventures.1 Sonic hates oppression and staunchly defends freedom.27 Although he is mostly easy-going26 he has a short temper26 and is often impatient with slower things.25 Sonic is a habitual daredevil hedgehog who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises,1 and dislikes tears.28 He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother,29 but is uninterested in marital proposals from Amy Rose.30 In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge25 as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change.1 Sonic is known as the world's fastest hedgehog.27 Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed, which is faster than the speed of sound.28 Many of his abilities are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection with the addition of spinning his body. Since his introduction in 1991's Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic "Spin Attack" (or "Sonic Spin Attack").31 Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack and two of these enhancements have become mainstays of his: the Spin Dash which was introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed,32 and the Homing Attack, officially introduced in Sonic Adventure, in which Sonic dashes toward a target in mid air.27 Sonic's only weakness is that he cannot swim, sinking like a rock if plunged to a deep body of water.28 However, he can overcome this by running on the surface of water. When the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected in most Sonic games, Sonic can initiate a Super transformation into Super Sonic, a faster and invulnerable version of himself that can fly.33 He can normally transform into Super Sonic with 50 Rings. While transformed, Sonic slowly loses Rings during the time he is in Super form (usually about one every second) and returns to normal when all the Rings are used up, usually incurring the loss of a life during a boss; the player can collect more Rings during this time to maintain Super form. The first animated series to feature Sonic was Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, in which he was voiced by Jaleel White.20 The cartoon had a very comical take on Sonic and Tails' adventures battling Robotnik. Pierre De Celles, an animator who worked on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, described the show as "fun and humorous."21 In the dramatic series Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic was again voiced by Jaleel White.22 He lives on the planet Mobius in Knothole Village, where he belongs to a band of Freedom Fighters that fight to free their world from the literally iron-fisted rule of the evil dictator Dr. Robotnik. Sonic Underground featured the introductions of Sonic's triplet siblings Sonia the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedge hog, as well as his mother Queen Aleena, the four of whom were destined to defeat Robotnik and rule Mobius as the "Council of Four". Jaleel White returned to voice Sonic for the third time as well as voicing Sonic's siblings, with Samuel Vincent providing Sonic's singing voice.23 This series is the only Sonic the Hedgehog series with European origins, as it was a co-production between the United States and France. Additionally, there where two OVAs in Japan that conformed a single story which featured Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, Knuckles, and Metal Sonic. Sonic was voiced by Masami Kikuchi in Japan, and Martin Burke in the United States, where the two OVAs where treated as one unique, 1 hour long movie under the name of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'': The movie.24 Sonic X, was an anime in which Sonic is teleported to Earth by Chaos Control, caused by the Chaos Emeralds (though the final season takes place in his own world). Here, he befriends a boy named Chris Thorndyke, and his infamous aquaphobia is made far stronger; in one episode where Sonic and his friends go on a cruise, Sonic is in a constant state of panic and desperately searches for a way to escape. In this series, he is voiced by Jun'ichi Kanemaru in the Japanese version, and by Jason Griffith in the English version. Sonic: Night of the Werehog is a short film by Sega's VE Animation Studio, released to coincide with the release of Sonic Unleashed. In the film, Sonic and Chip enter a haunted house, and must deal with two ghosts trying to scare them. Japan Writing Version ソニックの最初のビデオ ゲーム レースゲーム Rad 携帯姿。ソニックの最初の主要な外観 プラットフォーム ゲーム ソニック ・ ザ ・ ヘッジホッグ、セガ メガ ドライブ/彼の宿敵の dr エッグ導入起源をだった。彼の友人の 2 尾キツネ尾は彼のゲームの 1992年の続編は、ソニック、ソニックザヘッジホッグ 2、また金属ソニック参加します。ソニックのロボットのドッペルゲンガー。1993 年にリリース、ソニックの CD ソニックの自薦のガール フレンドのソニックとエミー ・ ローズ、良い未来世界のために時間を旅を紹介しました。ソニックの 3 その直接の続編ソニックとナックル、両方 1994 年には、リリースを見たソニック、テイルス Robotnik 再度、指の関節の他の脅威との戦い、Robotnik で考えることにだまされてソニックいた彼の家への脅威。ソニック主演他 2次元プラットフォーマーは、音波のカオス (1993 年)、ソニックのトリプル トラブル (1994 年)、ソニック ブラスト （1996 年）、音波ハリネズミ ポケット冒険 (1999 年)、ソニック アドバンス （2001 年）、ソニック アドバンス 2 （2002） ソニック アドバンス 3 (2004 年)、ソニック ラッシュ （2005 年）、ソニックラッシュアド ベンチャー （2007 年）、ソニック Colors(DS) （2010 年）。 ソニック アドベンチャー (1999) ソニック チームの帰りは主要なゲームのための文字だった。休暇から戻るソニックのカオス、dr エッグ （今よりよく博士エッグマンと呼ばれる） の名前は、新しい、非常に強力な敵で駅広場の都市攻撃の下を見つけることを紹介されました。また完全な声を特徴とする最初のソニックのゲームだった。編集ソニック アドベンチャー 2 （2001 年） は、新たな敵は、シャドウ ・ ザ ・ ヘッジホッグ間違って後ソニックの-、- から実行軍 (G.U.N.) を配置しました。英雄 (2003) ソニック チームを尾と指の関節、他チームとカオティクスに対して、新しく再構築した金属は彼のマスターの世界支配の意図を裏切っていたソニックのような文字チームとともに紹介。音波ハリネズミ （2006 年） 機能ソニック」Soleanna、ここで彼は彼自身の人生に新たな脅威を回避しようとしている中プリンセス エリーゼ博士エッグマンからを救助する必要があります、「水の市内・ ザ ・ ヘッジホッグ銀。彼はソニックにいやいやながら新たな個性、「ソニックの Werehog、「ダーク ・ ガイアの力で融合されているソニックの結果利益アンリーシュド （2008 年） でのみ再生可能な文字です。彼は、強度と柔軟性の彼の速度、および新しい友人は彼の道に沿って助けるチップという奇妙な生き物を含むを取得します。 ソニックと秘密のリング (2007) 機能ソニック アラビアン ナイトの物語の本世界で。任天堂パワー カバー スキャンがリリースされた新しいソニック ゲームをスポイル タイトル ソニックとブラック ナイト。編集すぐ後に、セガ ソニックとブラック ナイトが実質だったことは、ソニックの童話シリーズで 2 番目のタイトルになる確認。 ソニックは、2 D と 3 D プラットフォームのゲーム以外の多くのジャンルの他のゲームにも紹介されています。これらの最初のピンボール ゲーム、ソニック ピンボール シーケンスの最初の 3 つのプラットフォームのゲームに拡張スピンボール (1993 年)、だった。その後より多くのトレードオフを登場： ソニック迷路 (1995 年)、レーシング ゲーム ソニック ドリフト (1994 年)、ソニック ドリフト 2 (1995 年)、ソニック R (1996 年)、ソニック ライダー （2006 年）、ソニック ライバルズ （2006 年）、ソニックのライバル 2 （2007 年）、ソニック: 無重力 （2008 年）、格闘ゲーム ソニック戦闘機 (1996 年)、ソニックの戦い （2003）、、モバイル ゲームのソニック移動 （2005 年） とゲスト出演大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズの （2008 年） しました。彼最初ロールプレイング ゲーム、ソニック クロニクルの最初の再生可能な文字がソニックです:、ダーク同胞団 （2008 年）。2010 年には、ソニックザヘッジホッグ、新しいエピソード ソニック、ソニックザヘッジホッグ 4 と呼ばれるゲームの星します。ソニックと超音波エピソード 1 でのみ再生可能な文字です。ソニックの色で星がソニックはマインド コントロール ビームの」として Wisp」を知られてエッグマン外国人人間のエネルギーを活用しように。Wii 版 3次元が DS 版すべて横スクロールします。 ソニック自身これらのタイトルのほとんどのカメオがソニック シリーズの文字をサポートするビデオ ゲーム dr エッグの Bean のマシンの意味 (1993 年) などの指の関節のカオティクス (1995 年)、尾の Skypatrol (1995 年)、尾の冒険 (1995 年)、シャドウ ・ ザ ・ ヘッジホッグ （2005 年） 主演。 彼のクロス オーバー速度型としてのゲームのマリオ ＆ ソニック オリンピックでの登場し、もその続編でマリオ ＆ ソニック オリンピックでは最速文字として表示されます。アドベンチャー モード (DS 版のみ) では、彼は 2 つの開始の主人公と彼の元のライバルとのアーチ nemeses、クッパと博士エッグマン冬季オリンピックを台無しから停止する友人、マリオ、パートナーの 1 つです。ソニックライダーズ無料、ソニックはストーリー モードの主な文字は、通常のレース モードで再生可能な文字の 1 つです。テーマ曲 ソニック ・ ザ ・ ヘッジホッグ ビデオ ゲームがおすすめのいくつかのテーマ曲の文字。ほとんどクラッシュ 40 人も生成される他の多くの曲は、フランチャイズを実行して、実行します。 セガ ポータル ■Sonic CD:」ソニック ブーム」（米国）-パスティーシュ ・「ソニック - 行うことができます何か」- 宇徳敬子 （JPN/ユーロ）■Sonic Adventu Spanish Version Primera aparición de Sonic en videojuegos fue en el juego de carreras Rad móvil. Primera gran aparición de Sonic fue en el videojuego Sonic el erizo para Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, que también presentó su némesis Dr. Robotnik. Su amigo de dos colas de zorro se colas le unió en secuela de 1992 del juego, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, que también cuenta con Metal Sonic. Doppelgänger robótico de Sonic. Sonic CD, lanzado en 1993, presentó a novia autoproclamada de Sonic, Amy Rose como Sonic viajó a través del tiempo para asegurar un buen futuro para el mundo. Sonic 3 y su secuela Sonic & Knuckles, ambos lanzados en 1994, vieron Sonic y Tails batalla Robotnik nuevamente, con la amenaza de nudillos, engañado por Robotnik pensamiento Sonic fue una amenaza a su casa.Otras mascotas bidimensionales protagonizada por Sonic incluyen Sonic Chaos (1993), Sonic Triple Trouble (1994), Sonic Blast (1996), Sonic el erizo Pocket aventura (1999), Sonic Advance (2001), Sonic Advance 2 (2002), Sonic Advance 3 (2004), Sonic Rush (2005), Sonic Rush Adventure (2007) y Sonic Colors(DS) (2010). Sonic Adventure (1999) fue el regreso del Sonic Team para el carácter de un gran juego. Incluye Sonic regresar de vacaciones para encontrar la ciudad de la Plaza de la estación atacado por un enemigo muy poderoso, nuevo llamado caos, bajo el control del Dr. Robotnik (ahora más conocido como Dr. Eggman). También fue el primer juego de Sonic con una voz en off completa.requerida Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) coloca Sonic ejecutar desde los militares (G.U.N.) después de ser confundido con un nuevo enemigo, Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic Heroes (2003) habían destacado equipo Sonic hasta con colas y nudillos, junto con otros equipos de carácter como equipo Rose y Chaotix, contra la recién reconstruida Metal Sonic, que había traicionado a su maestro con intenciones de dominación del mundo. Sonic las características (2006) de erizo Sonic en la ciudad de agua, "Soleanna", donde debe rescatar a Princesa Elise de Dr. Eggman al intentar evitar una nueva amenaza para su propia vida, plata el erizo. Es el personaje sólo en Sonic Unleashed (2008), en el que se gana una nueva personalidad, "Sonic & the," el resultado de Sonic se fusionó con poder oscuro de Gea. Gana fuerza y flexibilidad por su velocidad y nuevos amigos, incluyendo una extraña criatura llamada Chip que le ayuda en el camino. Sonic y las características (2007) de anillos secretos Sonic en un mundo de libro de historia de la "mil y una noches". Un análisis de cobertura de Nintendo Power fue lanzado estropear un nuevo juego de Sonic titulado Sonic y el caballero negro.requerida Poco después, Sega confirmó que Sonic y el caballero negro era real y que sería el segundo título en la serie de Sonic Storybook. Sonic también ha aparecido en otros juegos de muchos géneros distintos juegos de plataforma 2D y 3D. El primero de ellos fue un juego de pinball, Sonic Spinball (1993), que se expandió a las secuencias de pinball en los primeros juegos de la plataforma de tres. Entonces, aparecieron más derivaciones: Sonic Labyrinth (1995), las carreras de juegos Sonic Drift (1994), Sonic Drift 2 (1995), Sonic R (1996), Sonic Riders (2006), Sonic Rivals (2006), Sonic 2 rivales (2007) y Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008), los lucha contra los juegos Sonic los combatientes (1996)Batalla sonic (2003), el móvil juego Sonic Jump (2005) y ha hecho una aparición en Super Smash Bros (2008). Sonic es el primer personaje en su primer videojuego, Sonic Chronicles: la Hermandad oscura (2008). En 2010, Sonic el erizo protagoniza un nuevo juego de video episódico llamado Sonic el erizo 4. Sonic y Super Sonic son los personajes sólo en el episodio 1. Sonic también es la estrella en colores Sonic, en la que intenta aprovechar la energía de seres extraterrestres Eggman conocido como "Volutas" para un haz de control mental. La versión de Wii es 3D, pero la versión de DS es el desplazamiento lateral todos. Juegos de vídeo, como el Dr. Robotnik Mean Bean Machine (1993), Knuckles' Chaotix (1995), de colas Skypatrol (1995), Tails Adventure (1995) y sombra el erizo (2005) protagonizó apoyo a personajes de la serie Sonic, aunque camafeos de Sonic a sí mismo en la mayoría de estos títulos. Apareció en el crossover juego Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos como un tipo de velocidad y también aparece en su secuela Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno como el personaje más rápido. En el modo de aventura (sólo la versión de DS), es uno de los dos partida protagonistas y asociados con su antiguo rival y amigo, Mario, para detener sus arcos nemeses, Bowser y Dr. Eggman de arruinar los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno. En Sonic Riders libre, Sonic es uno de los personajes principales en el modo de historia y un personaje seleccionable en modo carrera normal.Temas Sonic el erizo videojuegos han presentado varias canciones para el personaje. La mayoría se realiza por aplastar a 40, que también se han realizado muchas otras canciones producidas para la franquicia. Sega portal ■Sonic CD: "Sonic Boom" (nosotros)-Pastiche / "Sonic - se puede hacer nada" - Keiko Utoku (JPN/euros)■Sonic Adventu Gallery (Not Finished) Click on an image to view it = Sonic.png|Super Smash Bros unleashed_sonic.png|Sonic Unleahed